Guardian Of The Earth
by Sjoerd1201
Summary: The Tardis, abandoned in a girl's garden for years. Now the time has come to find its owner, but will it mean the end of everything? How much will Jane be willing to risk to find the man of her dreams?  Literally!  PS: New Doctor, maybe the twelfth.
1. The Magic Box prologue

**The Magic Box. (Prologue)**

Her mother yelled her daughter's name through the garden. She knew where she was. Ever since they moved there she was attracted to that one spot in the large garden. The house wasn't very special, except of its age. It must be Victorian, she thought when she and her husband bought the house. The previous owner was an old woman. She was a bit weird. She also told her several times of that thing in the garden. She yelled her daughter's name one more time.

The girl was leaning against her old friend. She remembered the very first time she saw it. 'Don't be scared of it' the old woman told her, 'It's magic, you know.' She was a bit scared of the old woman too, but she had something about her, like you know a man is friendly when he is wearing a policeman's uniform. But with her, it was her eyes. A twinkle of adventure. 'Come close dear, let me tell you a secret' The little girl was brave and she responded with an excited 'huh-uh'. The old woman leaned towards her, although you could almost hear her back creaking. 'It's a travel machine, and it's alive. If you tell it stories, it will do the same to you too.'

That was years ago, and since then, the thing in the garden had become her best friend. Cause what the woman said wasn't just an old woman's tale. How ironic that may be, the thing was telling her stories. They came to her in dreams, about a man, who wasn't a man, and about a thousand wonderful places and adventures.

She turned around and sat on the grass, with the box right in front of her. It was covered by a rose bush, but you could still make out its shape. She managed to find out what was written on it. 'Police, public call, box' She researched it, it was a phone box for police men in the 60's. It also had some obscure references in mythology.

That thing, that blue box, it was her magic blue box. And someday it was going to take her away, far away, to a thousand wonderful worlds and to a thousand fantastic adventures. And he was coming too. She could feel it, any day now.

To be continued…


	2. The Guardian Of The Earth Chapter 1

**Guardian of the Earth. Chapter one.**

It was a dark, regal building. She could just make out the tall shapes of the beings across the hall. 'We will execute justice' A dark voice boomed through the void. 'I call upon the Last Option, as described in the laws of the Eternals. This voice came from a familiar face. He was always there, in her dreams, flying together through the stars. But now he was captured, alone, afraid. A lonely man in the darkness. There was a slightly confused mumbling on the other side. The dark voice returned, with something, which could resemble fear, in it. 'Do you have that right?'. 'I am a Time Lord, if you don't trust me, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one! It stops with me!' He was angry, afraid and angry, this was the most disturbing dream she had in ages. She wanted to stop dreaming. This wasn't going to end well.

Silence.

'Very well' She heard a heavy button being pushed, and some sort of machine started to power up.

'The Trial of Earth is paused, for an undefined amount of time'

A blue glow and and icy feeling ended her dream brutally.

It was not the first time, she had this dream more and more. It first came to her a month ago.

10:30. The green, digital numbers gave her almost a heart attack. Damnit! She hurried downstairs, several minutes later, ate breakfast and raced towards the video store.

Hiya J!

Doug was the owner of the shop for a very long time now. Other people might say he needed a real job, but the ones who knew him well realised that this was the place he truly fitted in. Not that he disagreed with that, he was happy there. Since Jane dropped out of university and came back living in her old village again, he immediatly offered her the job. And, seeing as any other work would be hard to find, she said yes. So, this was her life. Wake up, Video store, eat stuff, go to bed. Unlike Doug, she wanted to get away, to discover.

'I told you, my name is Jane!' 'What's that?' She noticed a new packet of paper sheets draped across the desk, marked 'top secret' as always. Doug was a hacker and a conspiracy theorist. The perfect combination to find all sorts of things, the moonlanding a hoax, watergate, Roswell, he knew it all.

'A new discovery Jane!, well actually discoveries. It's about that house in London. Wester Drumlins, abandoned for years. And tell you what, … It wants to stay abandoned. Tons of people have been there, but they all disappeared, hundreds of cars were found there, some of them even had the engine running. Oh and your favorite garden ornament was found there too. Some time after, it disappeared as always'

'The blue box?'

'Yeah, there was also some bit of easter eggs of that man in your dreams, the doctor'

'Wow!, have you found it?'

'Wiped of the internet'

'mm. But that's from the american government' She pointed to a few papers, some of them prints from forums and some of them marked with the badge of the Central Intelligence Agency and the occasional 'TOP SECRET'.

'Oh yeah, that. That is something about someone who claims Roswell was in fact Voyager, which supposedly fell through time. Ridiculous, I meant to clean it up. Anyway, back to work, there's a new box full of dvd's waiting to be priced.

'Yes sir, she said jokingly'. This was her life, and she felt like it was never gonna change.

The day was at an end, they closed the shop, and he smiled at her, just like he always did when they parted ways. She knew he fancied her. She didn't give him anything. For some stupid reason she was still hanging on to the hope of that stranger returning. 'I need to ask him'. She thought. 'Maybe he knows something about that building. They talked about earth it must be on earth, and the box is never far away from the Doctor so….

'Hey!' Why was she doing this again? Giving him false hope by doing some research together wasn't how she planned her evening.

Doug was already half way across the street. 'Yes'?

'Um, I want to find uh…'

'Something from your dreams?'

She told him of her dreams, frequently. He was pretending to like it, hearing it all, she thought.

'Good guess.'

He was standing close to her now 'I can help you, since you told me of that dream, I have been looking, I think I am quite close with this.' He hander her a sheet of paper, containing a name, some facts, a bit of history and a map reference.

'oh… thanks!' This was unexpected, she didn't need to spend her evening with him after all, but just in case…'I really have to go now, for… stuff' And she turned homewards. 'Goodbye! And thanks!'

'Yeah… bye'.

End of chapter 1


	3. The Guardian Of The Earth Chapter 2

**Guardian of the Earth. Chapter Two**

Slowly and carefully. I don't want them to ask how my day was.. again. And as always they would say something about how nice Doug was, and that we should do something together. Close to the stairs now, just avoid that one, stupid stair step. Too late. There wasn't a more hated sound in her mind at the moment.

'Sweetie! Is that you?' Mom was still up. Just say you're tired and she'll leave you alone.

'I'm tired mum, I'm going to bed!' Run up the stairs and close the door just before she begins about..

'How was Doug, he is such a nice….slam..

Up in her room, she unfolded the paper and looked at it. Wow, she still couldn't believe it, this was it, she was going to find him and her life would change. A look out the window and across the gardens, it looked as if the bush was decreasing around her friend, like the box was preparing.

Satisfied and excited, she fell into her bed, and she knew what the night was going to throw at her.

The blue glow was still coming at her, but like in slowmotion. Suddenly the head of her magic man popped out in front of her.'You are almost there, but please don't go any further, don't go, just live your life. 'If you find me, the whole planet is at stake, please listen to me… everyone.. will…. The old icy feeling crept over her again, and the man was lost. The blue glow was replace by a hesitating orange-y light. It was warm and birds were singing.

Her phone was on the bedside table, and was showing a little envelop. She opened it and heard Doug saying: 'Goodmorning sleeping beauty!' He quickly realised he was a bit too enthusiastic. 'uh um, I didn't mean, uh.. ok. So I opened the shop already, come to work if you're done with that mystery business. heh he.' End message.

Now she was even quicker out of bed then when she was hurrying for work, she almost left the house without her piece of paper. She decided it couldn't hurt to take her mothers car, she always went to work by bike.

Ok, right. She stopped. End of the road. She had followed the instructions. The building she was looking for was an old museum, abandoned for years. 'Built in 1913 the St. Edwards museum, was abandoned at the exact date of december 31, 1989 In disuse ever since, there has been speculation across the years. Some of these speculations are about the cause of the retirement of the building. Some say it was abandoned because there was a threat of toxins in the ground and some even dare to go as far as to point the fingers at ghosts.' So far the 'history' on the paper, it wasn't even marked on the map, she could see where Doug marked it.

Right, toxins and ghosts. There it was, big, and almost waiting for someone to shoot a ghost movie there. Even though that didn't stop her. On the road towards it, she could make out grafitti on the front of the building. 'the truth is out there, you'll never return, bad wolf, go back now, I mean it, Jane, go back!' Those last ones scared her to death, the name under it too: The Doctor, 1989. No, no way she was going to back away. She climed over the gate, in place under the main portal.

A big hole, right in the old concrete floor. It didn't looked like any hole she had seen before in her live, she imagined a hole made by laser blasters looked that way. Jump? Jump.

Not dark, just very, very cold. Just like in her dreams. A sound, like a dungeon opening. The one metafor of which she could think right now was pandora's box. The blue light streaming from the place where the door was, helped her find the place she has been searching for a long. The dark regal room, with the aliens on some sort of very high chairs with him right in front of them. It looked like a trial, a courtroom. One thing caught her attention, the man wasnt facing the aliens, he was reaching out towards a button. The whole scene was frozen, except for that button.

Push it. Push it, you have to, you will release him. A thousand adventures. Do it.

Do it.

Clank.

It was done. The blue light changed into red. Slowly the man came back to life. He was trying to say something, with great eyes were drenched with dispair and panic. His lips opened.

'What have you done?'

end of chapter two


	4. The Guardian Of The Earth Chapter 3

**Guardian of the Earth. Chapter Three**

Everything hurt, his arms, his legs, both his hearts. Where was he? Spaceship? Tardis? No. But he was moving. He was regaining consciousness. Let's ask.

'Where am I?' His voice sounded like a night out drinking with Atilla.

'What?' She was driving the car. She was bruised, she cut her knee on a rock and she also was a bit in shock.

'What happened? I can't remember anything since the stasis lock.'

'Stasis..What? Oh uh.. the room was collapsing and ah…'

Her voice faded, he was remembering, good old memory, bit rubbish, but always gets it at the end.

4 minutes ago…

'What have you done?'

'What do you mean, I released you!'

'No, no no! Don't you understand?'

A big rumbling distorted half of his sentence, and big chunks of ceiling came falling down.

The Doctor was talking partially to himself and partially to Jane: 'Oh… I see, the stasis lock must have been supporting the structure on top of it. Interesting, but on the other hand….lethal.' A giant chunk of the ceiling came plunging towards them. 'Left! no, right!' They quickly dodged the debris and were panting on the floor. Jane wanted this madman alive and not killed by his own stupidity:'Shouldn't we just run?'

'Good suggestion!' And together they ran out of the tunnel until they came to the spot were the hole used to be. Now there was a pile of rubble.

'We can climb out of it!' Jane said with the enthusiasm of child and not the fear of death any other person would have.

'Brilliant! upwards!'

Jane heard a thud behind her and the Doctor was lying on the floor, unconscious.

'Great….' She already could see the tunnel caving in behind her, she'd say 2 metres behind her, there was nothing left but rocks and dust. This was it. Everything was collapsing and she climbed on the pile of debris, towards the hole, dragging the doctor behind her. She was at the hole now, with great effort she tried to pull him up, and suddenly one hand let him go. She gasped, but she managed to drag him onto the surface with one hand. She had no time to rest, the other parts still standing were falling and crumbling down as well. She carried the Doctor to her car while she heard the ruins crashing behind her.

'And now we are here.' She still couldn't believe she just did that.

'Blimey!'

'Oh, thanks.'

'Not you, this!' He was cluthing the piece of paper she used to find the old museum. 'This is amazing!' 'But how?, I mean there is a great big perception filter all around the building, how did you do that? And there is something else, something important, YES! No, wait, yes! No also not it, but still worth asking, where are we going?'

'To my house, I'll pour us some tea, and you can do..what .. you ..do.' She slowed down as she watched him sniffing the seat of the car. He was a madman, was it him?

'Kitchen table' He said, as it was a diagnosis. They were sitting opposite one another and staring at each other. He was staring, not only at her but at everything. She stared at him. His hair was pretty modern, waxed, with a bit of side parting and in between long and short. His face was kind, but powerful. But his clothes were a bit… unusual. He wore a dark blue waistcoat with a tie, and a strange, brown adaption of an 18th century military coat. Jeans, with a big belt and suprisingly normal shoes.

'Your tea is getting cold.' She put it down in front of him, like 2 minutes ago and he was still examining things. She was tired of this, to the point this time:'Who are you?'

'The Doctor.' He was drinking his tea, and those two words came from the inside of a tea glass.

'Seriously?'

'Hot, isn't it?'

'What?'

'I meant your tea, it isn't cold at all, you should drink some, tannin molecules.. good.'

'So, you're called the Doctor?'

'yup.'

'What were you doing there?'

'In your bathroom, that's private!'

'No, I meant under the museum.'

'Well, some probe you lot sent into space, I guess for fun or whatever, crashed into a planet, home of the Galoods, lovely people, five arms are better than two, and killed them all. Not all, because some of them pressed charges against your planet and another race of folks, the Guardians came here to judge the earth. That's where I come in, I stood as representative of your planet and asked to retire the trial, that's what happend, until now. '

'What do you mean, until now?'

'Well, you reopened the case! 1205 years, never seen someone do something that stupid. '

'You are 1205?'

'1205-ish, started losing track after 900.'

'Are you an alien too?'

'Yes, Time-Lord, last of, two hearts still working.'

'last of?'

'A war, and I ended it, everyone died, except for me.'

The door of the house opened, two people walked in. 'Sweetie? Are you home?' her mother. 'I and your mother were off to buy some new furniture for in the garden.' Her father.

Suddenly a blinding yellow light engulved them all and they were in another place. Jane recognized the aliens, it was the Guardians, they were on their space ship.

'Something important' The Doctor said. 'Jane, you have reopened the case, the other option, aside from stasis-lock the trial was the destruction of earth, the whole planet is at stake, everyone will die!'

End of Chapter Three.


	5. The Guardian Of The Earth Chapter 4

**Guardian of the Earth. Chapter Four**

'We are on a spaceship!' 'Yes dear, I noticed.' Her mother and father were here too.

They were in a big, round room, they were in the centre, underneath a big shining light and a floating hologram of the Earth. The Doctor seemed more alive than ever. He was adressing the Guardians across the room, they were standing on some sort of stage. They looked so alien, incredibly long arms, reaching their knees, if they had knees. You couldn't see much of their bodies, because of their long robes, on their upper body, they wore some kind of armor. Their faces were very human, with a big, flattened nose and sunken eyes. Also they had some kind of exo skeleton- type thing on the back of their heads. Jane was worried, her parents were scared, she was too.

Despite the intimidating looks, the Doctor strolled twards them, with a big smile on his face.

'Hey! How was your morning? Mine was great! Got dragged out of a collapsing museum, drank some tea, even sat at a kitchen table! Can you believe that? So… what's up?

It looked like they took an huge breath, while looking extremely not happy.

'The human female broke the stasis lock. The Trial of Earth will continue, and the sentence will be executed!'

Jane was back at the Doctor's side again: 'Doctor, what are they talking about? What sentence?'

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes:'Oh, Jane… your entire planet. No, wait. Jane!

'What?'

The Doctor was talking very loud, like someone who just shouted eureka: 'Look here Guardians, 3 human beings. Persons who actually live on the planet you're about to chop into tiny bits. Now I was defending the planet earlier, but I'm a really lousy advocate. Why can't the humans defend their own planet? With a bit of help, of course.'

The Guardians were inhaling again, and talking to each other, mumbling, discussing.

"Doctor, why do they have to do that? Those long breaths. Are they astmatic?' Jane whispered.

'No, to keep you alive, they filled this room with Earth atmosphere, and they can't handle it very well. Like fish. '

'Oh, I get it.'

'Good, cause its nothing like fish.'

It looked like the Guardians came to a conclusion: 'We will give the young human female, known as Jane Samuels, and the Timelord the Earth time period of 30 minutes to find evidence contradicting our current charges. We will, if not provoked, keep ourselves from destroying the planet Earth.

The Doctor was smiling: 'Thank you! You see, you've got some love in your…. whatever you have for a heart, too!

Jane was still standing in front of the Guardians: 'What are the charges against us exactly?'

'The charges are these: On Earth date december the 31st, 1989, a space probe, marked with the words 'voyager 2' destroyed the planet Galoidion 5&1/2, and wiped out its population, 5 billion Galoods. We present; exhibit A!

In front of the Guardians, a platform rose. On it, a glass case, containing what was left of a golden disc. The voyager golden record.

The Doctor stood on the other side of the hall admiring the space ship when he turned around, saw the disc and sighed: 'You humans you make so easy for them, you don't just send stuff into space, noho, you tie your name and adress to them.'

'What will happen to my parents, will they get sent back home?'

The Guardian answered: 'No, they will be kept here, as security.'

'What? You can't… nevermind, we will come back.'

Jane suddenly realised they had but 30 minutes to spare: 'Doctor, let's go!'

Together they jumped into a ray of light which appeared in front of them. A flash of light, and they were on Earth. The Doctor had pulled something from his coat, a kind of metal wand, there was a yellow glowing bit on top of it and it was making a very strange noise.

'What is that?'

'A sonic screwdriver, I know humans and we got way less than 30 minutes. I'm scanning the environment for alien tech, I need my…'

A huge fireball came rocketing from the horizon, and was heading for the spaceship and within seconds it hit, with a monstrous bang. When the smoke pulled away, there wasn't a dent on the ship.

'What happened?' 'Doctor?'

'HUMANS!' A very very angry Guardian voice came booming from above.

'YOU HAVE PROVOKED US, YOUR SENTENCE WILL BE EXECUTED WITH IMMEDIATE EFFECT!'

And suddenly a shower of missiles came raining down from the ship, and suddenly, there were a lot more ships and from all of their bellies came rockets. Thousands, no millions of missiles were filling the Earth sky.

'A great big spaceship in the sky,' The doctor was speaking with a very small voice, staring in awe at the sky. 'You panick, you fire'. 'Why am I protecting you?'

Jane was crying, also with her eyes at the sky: 'No, it will not end this way, it can't end this way.

End of chapter four.


	6. The Guardian Of The Earth Chapter 5

**Guardian of the Earth. Chapter Five**

Sometimes I wonder why I am still protecting you. Humans, I mean. Because, look at you. Even when there isn't a spaceship in the sky, the Earth is being destroyed. Wonderful, fantastic lives are being destroyed every day. Because of yourselves. But still I keep returning, still I keep caring, still I keep protecting you. I fear what might happen on the day I fail to arrive in time. That's the day everything will end. Untill then, I am your watchman. I am the Guardian of the Earth.

This was it. Again. The- save the world - time. No idea how. How was Jane coping? Her parents were still trapped aboard the ship. The Guardians wouldn't execute them. The Doctor looked to his side, Jane was looking at the sky with despair and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

'Help me Doctor! Help us all!'

'I was wondering…why should I? But those three words:'Help me', I just can't resist.'

'Do you have a plan?'

'Not at all, at least not now, we'll see if one presents itself.'

'And what if it doesn't, have you thougth about that?' In the sky, thousands of missiles were making their way through the Earth's atmosphere.

'We will be burnt and vaporized, and the Earth will be torn apart around us, see? I thought about it.' Before Jane could open her mouth to voice her disappointment about, what she thought, was going to be the man who was going to save the world, he was holding her hands and was looking straight into her eyes, talking quietly:'Look, I know it's hard but you have to start trusting me now. I know I disappointed you, I know both your parents are trapped aboard that ship, and I'm sorry, but we have got 15 minutes before the missiles get through the atmosphere. So, please, trust me for 15 minutes, and I swear I will try my hardest to save the Earth, your parents, and all the 6 billion humans on this rock.'

She was flabbergasted. No-one ever spoke to her like that. It was him. He was the Doctor. That lost man from Gallifrey, the man from her dreams. But suddenly another man appeared in her thoughts. 'Doug!' She had to save him, he had to be frightened, locked up in the video store. If there was one thing she was going to do before dying, she had to tell him. She ran across the road, in the direction where the video store was.

'Hey, what are you going to?… Who is?… Always. It's rule one, don't wander off! Oh, yeah, there are thousands of angry aliens in the sky and missiles could come falling on top of us every second, but I am going to save my nephew of an aunt, twice removed.' The Doctor said, pretending to be a stupid human. He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his very long, very strange coat and began pointing it very fast in all kinds of directions untill it bleeped at one constant frequency. 'There you are.' Then he pulled another thing from his pocket: some sort of weird looking bracelet, resembling the style of the Guardian spaceship. He put it on, pressed some buttons, held the sonic against it, pressed some buttons again, and in a flash, he was gone.

The door was locked. She was panting, she was running on adrenaline. He was in there, he was always there. Out of nowhere a big bright flash, the Doctor was standing beside her. 'How did you get here?'

'Teleport links! Nicked it from the Guardian ship, while you where keeping them busy.

'I was trying to make sense of the mess that is this day!'

'What's this, does your friend live in a store?'

'Almost. The door is locked.'

'I can fix that.' Once again the sonic screwdriver came out of his pocket and with a swift move, he had pointed it towards the door knob, pressed the button, the sonic made the noise and opened the door.

'GET OUT!'

Doug was standing in front of them, cricket bat in his hands, raise above his head and a wild and scared expression in his eyes. Then he saw.

'Oh, Jane! Sorry, I didn't recognize you and your…..friend. Is that….?'

'Nevermind him, I wanted to know if you're safe.'

'Are you kidding me? I prepared for this, years ago. Under the store, I built a shelter, for nuclear wars, alien invasions, anything!'

Meanwhile, The Doctor was going through the store, inspecting everything.'Charlie Chaplin!'He was holding a dvd in his hands.'Oooh, he was good at poker. I should visit him sometimes.' Now he was walking over to Dougs desk, where the conspiracy papers were still scattered about. 'What is this?, Oh look! I was there! And there, mmm Loch Ness, that was… wet.' Then he stopped and was looking very serious at one pack of papers. 'This is.. this is… ' He jumped up and hugged Doug: 'You are amazing! you sir.. are a genius!'

Jane was confused, very confused. 'What are you talking about?'

Doug and the Doctor simulaneously: Roswell!

'Remember those secret files about voyager, the spaceship what supposedly crashed in Roswell? ' Doug said.

'Wait, you are saying that voyager crashed in Roswell? In 1947?'

The Doctor put a bracelet on her wrist: Let's go and find some evidence shall we?' And he pressed some buttons on his and her bracelet and in a flash, they were in a big hanger with the words: 'Area 51' on the wall.

'Halt!' An american soldier was pointing a gun at them. The Doctor pulled a kind of wallet, out of his pocket, and showed a white piece of paper, incased in the wallet, to the soldier. He stepped out of the way: 'I'm sorry sir, pass along, what do you require?

'The disc from incident 238, please.'

'What was that? The bracelets, the piece of paper, this. I am confused.'

'The bracelets were just a to b teleports, untill I revamped them with the sonic, now they are time travel-thingies. And that paper is psychic paper, shows the reader whatever you want them to see. Oh and we are in (he checked his watch) 1962,in area 51. And that nice man is going to hand us our evidence.'

The soldier returned, with a circular package in his hands: 'Here you go sir' Seconds later, the soldier stood with his mouth wide open, staring at a spot where two people just disappeared.

Suddenly they were on the space ship again, spinning around, disorientated. The Doctor checked his watch: '2 minutes' Then he saw the Guardian counsil and talked to them:' Yo Guardians! You are making a very big mistake here! Because you know that destroying a level 5 planet without reason is a galactic crime. And you are doing it without reason because voyager 2 never crashed on Galoidion 5&1/2. It was sucked trough a temporal hole and crashed in Roswell, in 1947. And here's the evidence!' With one move he unwrapped the tethered golden disc.

The Guardians were mumbling, concerned, frightened. But then the chairmen pushed a button and a thousand missiles below them were remotely detonated, safely in the atmosphere. The chairman spoke into a microphone, probably to the other ships, and to the Earth:'The humans have been vindicated. It seems that they did not commit the crime they were charged for.' And then he adressed the Doctor, Jane and her parents: 'We will teleport you back on your planet, our sincere apologies.'

But the Doctor quickly said: 'No, wait! Because if that isn't the real voyager disc… what is it? And when he was still talking, the disc opened, and revealed a mess of wires, lights and some red canisters in it. The Doctor recognized it:' It's a defabricator disc bomb!' It was bleeping with more speed, every second. It was going to explode any minute. The Doctor and Jane reached for their bracelets, which had gone black and powerless. 'Fried, used it too much, I really shouldn't revamp alien tech any more.' The Doctor said. The bomb was making a flat line noise. 'EVERYONE RUN!' They ran towards a door, the doctor soniced it opened. Behind them a massive eruption and blue fire coming trought the hallway, with thrice the speed. 'WE HAVE TO GET TO THE CENTRAL TELEPORT LINK! THERE IT IS!' Before them a collumn of light, at the end of the hallway. The fire was catching up, scorching and burning the ship. Running faster, and faster, but the fire was so fast, too fast. Just a few inches behind them. Almost there… JUMP INTO THE LIGHT! NOW! The fire almost touched them, they felt the fire, a bright light before their eyes. They flashed down onto the Earth. The big command ship exploded with a gigantic blue fireball and debris was burning up in the atmosphere, the other ships rocketed into space.

Jane's father was relieved, holding his wife and his daughter in his arms: 'Well, I'm sure they will never return here.'

The Doctor was less happy:'Almost, no one was killed. But it had to end this way. Can't I save everyone?' Then, he wiped his sad expression away and turned to Jane: But one thing I still don't get: How did you know how to find me, why did you want to find me? And somehow, it seems you know me. And the last thing, where is my Tardis?

Jane was smiling, she was going to love this next bit: 'You know, Doctor, all those questions, have one answer. And I'll show you.' Yes. Finally, this was the moment she had been waiting for, almost a life time. This was it, her Doctor, her box and herself. Together at last.

End of Chapter Five.


	7. The Tardis epilogue

**The Tardis (Epilogue)**

There they were, standing on the grass. In that one special spot in the garden. Where it all began. There was almost nothing left of the rose bush and the box was active, humming, and its sign and windows were lit. It was ready.

'What do you think?' She asked carefully. Watching him was absolutely fantastic. His eyes were tearing up, and he was smiling from ear to ear.

'22 years.' He replied with a very soft and almost whispering voice. 'I haven't seen her in 22 years.'

'What is it?' She knew what it meant, but now she wanted some professional explanation.

'The greatest thing ever. It can take you anywhere, anytime, always another world through those doors. Those old doors. It's weird, it's impossible, it's old and brand new. My Tardis.' He was speaking like a father talks about his son, or more like a boy about his girlfriend.

From his pocket came a very ordinary key, and twisted it in the lock. He opened the door, paused on the door step. 'Hello you, sorry I'm late.' Then turned at Jane, who already packed and just put the straps of a big back around her shoulders. 'Jane Samuels, the girl with the magic box in her garden, the girl who saved me, time for you to live! Let's go!' And he flew through the doors, Jane behind him.

It was… It was… big. A large domed room with very big circles on the walls, there was a high platform, with organic looking, copper, rounded stairs leading to it. Underneath the platform was a mixture of an engine room and a sitting room, complete with sofa. Jane stepped onto the platform. There was the console, in the shape of a flattened mushroom. It was glowing and alot of wires and little lights were whirring underneath the sort of crystalline base,where the components were welded on. It was divided into panels, each with their own functions, research, with a sort of mini lab, power, with big plugs, cables and metres, navigation, where, underneath a view screen, star charts were scattered all over, along with old compasses and sextants, communication, where there was a '60s telephone,a laptop and also some very advanced alien tech. Embedded by coral, in the centre of the console rose a very long, translucent collumn. It rose to the ceiling and within it, there was a big, complicated setting of very small tubes and copper rods. And the last segment: the helm. That was the most remarkable, with its main feature, a big wheel, like on a 17th century ship. The Doctor was already pulling levers and pushing buttons.

'Now.. what do you think eh?'

'It's… It's…'

'Let me help you there. It's bigger on the inside, dimensionelly trancendental, but I think that's sounds stupid, bigger on the inside is much more catchy.'

'Why is it called a Tardis, and why is it a 1960s police box?'

'TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, last one, like me. And the police box is just a disguise, it has a chameleon circuit, makes the Tardis blend in with its environment, but it broke in 1963 and got stuck as a police box. But I like it, blue eh?'

'Ok…'

'But, let's do what this girl is made to do: travel, where do want to go?'

'Um… Can we go to another planet? Say.. Galoidon 6&1/2? I think we owe them an apology, now their sister planet was accidentaly destroyed by… wait a minute! If Earth didn't send that probe, who did? Who wanted Earth to be blamed for that?'

'Good question… for another day. Now I feel more like going to far away places.' The Doctor pulled a lever, and turned the wheel dramaticly, the Tardis came to life and suddenly all sorts of lights in the walls and the ceiling were flashing and in the centre collumn, the rods and tubes where turning around each other and producing a stream of energy inside the collumn, reaching to the top. The whole thing was shaking and bouncing and the Doctor was jumping around, pressing, pulling, hitting things and on occasion turning the wheel. And the noise, like an old, rusty machine going up and down. Jane was holding on to anything she could find, she was being swung from the railings of the platform to the console and from that to the flight chair mounted on the platform. She yelled at the Doctor: 'WHERE ARE WE GOING?'

He was laughing like a madman, running, jumping and his coat swhising around him: 'HAHAHAAA! EVERYWHERE! ANYWHERE!'

End.

Untill the next adventure…..


End file.
